El terrible día de Halloween de la perdición tenebrosa
by Lupita. Snape
Summary: Un Halloween más en la tierra -ZADR-
1. Parte uno

Invasor Zim

ZADR

Título: **El terrible día de Halloween de la perdición tenebrosa**

Resumen: **Un Halloween más en la tierra**

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar.**

Aclaraciones:** Esta historia pertenece al Concurso de **Halloween+Otras cosas** que comenzó **Mizu-chan** en el** Foro IZ-Latino** en **DeviantART**. Es el primer concurso en el que participo y solo espero que todo vaya bien**

Comentarios: **Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Halloween y no estoy muy segura de como hacer esto sin embargo, luego de terminar mi trilogía he estado algo aburrida mientras trabajo en mi siguiente long-fic de IZ. Como ya dije antes este es el primer concurso en el que participo y si bien me encantaría ganar algún premio estoy feliz de poder participar por primera vez en el foro**

Descargo de responsabilidad: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El terrible día de Halloween de la perdición tenebrosa.**

**Parte uno.**

Se había preparado para ese día con un año completo de anticipación. Había guardado provisiones y armas. Había mejorado las defensas de su base e incluso había visto los documentales informativos sobre Halloween (1) que mostraban en televisión y sin embargo él, Zim, el mejor invasor del Imperio Irken esperaba atrincherado en su base contando las horas para que esa espantosa fecha que transformaba a los niños en zombis sedientos de sangre dulce llegara.

Odiaba Halloween

Lo detestaba con todo el PAK

Era una fecha terrible donde horribles cosas ocurrían; las asquerosas larvas humanas mutaban para convertirse en monstruos espantosos sedientos de dulce, dulce sangre dulce ¡Y GIR! Su SIR estaba allá afuera con ellos ahora, contagiado de la mutación terrícola-humana con unos colmillos en su boca y una capa negra en su espalda

¡El horror!

-Zim tienes que...

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH! –grito el irken espantado al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la puerta y corrió para mover su sofá y trabarla sin embargo, esos pocos segundos de nula vigilancia permitieron que el recién llegado entrará a la base. Zim coloco el sofá y se sentó en el sin darse cuenta de que otro lo observaba en silencio, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido-

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! –grito de nuevo, completamente asustado- ¡NOCHE BRUJO! ¡YA ERES UN NOCHE BRUJO! ¡ALEJATE DE MI SANGRE!

-Cada día estas más demente, lo juro –el irken no pudo evitar pararse de un salto y gruñirle en la cara... O al menos eso intento; el otro era al menos una cabeza más alto que él-

-¿Vienes por mi dulce sangre de dulce para satisfacer a tu gruñona barriga no muerta Dib? –el chico lo miro con cansancio y descruzo los brazos-

-Vine por ti para ir a la sekundaria –Zim negó con la cabeza de inmediato-

-No. No voy a salir y exponerme a los noche brujos ¿Y si me contagian de su mutación? –por un segundo le pareció que Dib iba a gritarle pero luego el chico lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a sentarse en el sofá-

-Tenemos que ir a clases. Y cuando la escuela termine te explicare el día de brujas

Dos años atrás el Dib y él habían terminado siendo lo que los humanos denominaban "amigos". Fue justo después de que se enterará de que sus Altos lo enviaron a la Tierra para deshacerse de él y evitar que arruinara sus planes... Estuvo a punto de ejecutar el comando de Autodestrucción y lo hubiera hecho si Dib no hubiese llegado en el momento correcto y lo convenciera de no hacerlo "Después de todo" había dicho "¿Qué hare yo sin mi enemigo?" Eso le hizo recordar cuando el Dib dejo de perseguirlo por dedicarse a la ciencia real y decidió que no podía dejar que el humano pasara por el mismo sufrimiento que él

Y pasaron a ser amigos; iban a la sekundaria juntos, estudiaban juntos, hacían proyectos juntos, comían juntos... Cuando Zim no estaba en la casa de Dib el humano ya-no-tan-cabezón estaba en su base. Estaban todo el día juntos, y un buen día Zim se encontró compartiendo con él cosas y recuerdos que jamás le hubiera dicho a nadie

Lo más extraño que le había pasado con el Dib había sido una cosa que ocurrió un mes antes de noche de brujas... Como ahora Dib se sentaba detrás de él en la escuela normalmente siempre estaba dándole la espalda a la pizarra, charlando con el humano. Ese día la Letra M (que se sentaba detrás de Dib) había empujado la ya-no-tan-enorme-cabeza del humano haciendo que ambos chocaran, pegando sus labios con los del otro y provocando que Dib se sonrojara terriblemente.

Zim no supo lo que habían hecho hasta una semana después; Tuvieron clase de biología y de reproducción animal y entre la película educativa, los cuadernos y las charlas de Zita y Brian termino por entender que se había besado con el Dib, y que esa era una acción afectiva anterior a la acción reproductiva humana. Y al entender eso comprendió por que el Dib lo había estado evitando

Intento decirle que estaba bien, que no le importaba (aunque la sensación le había gustado) y que no tenía que evitarlo por eso pero Dib le dijo (completamente sonrojado) que le había gustado besarlo.

Su primer error fue decirle la verdad. Que a él también le había gustado

Y ahora estaba allí, siendo el novio del Dib humano que lo sobreprotegía como si fuera un humano débil igual que él. Y apenas llevaban tres días de relación

-Yo sé que es noche de brujas. Es el día en que los humanos apestosos mutan y se convierten en monstruos sedientos de...

-En serio Zim, necesito explicarte lo del Halloween –No. Ni de broma iba a salir de su base-

-Oye Dib-cosa... ¿Por qué no le muestras a Zim como besar? –el chico lo miro sorprendido antes de sonrojarse y el irken sonrió internamente. Al Dib le gustaba besarlo y tocar su cuerpo por culpa de sus instintos animales de reproducción- Porque desde el día que somos novios no lo hemos hecho porque has estado con tu padre... –el Dib sonrió tontamente y se acercó a él, haciendo que sus labios se tocaran un instante antes de separarse-

-Se lo que intentas Zim –lo reprendió- Vamos a ir a la sekundaria

-¡NOOOOO! –se levanto del sofá usando sus patas biónicas para quedar por encima del Dib, intentando intimidarlo pero el humano lo miro con cansancio y se levanto también, busco en su gabardina y luego saco una deliciosa y enorme paleta humana- ¡Quiero!

-Guarda esas cosas y hablaremos sobre tu paleta –Zim obedeció de inmediato. Las paletas terrestres eran realmente deliciosas- Bien, ahora vamos

-Yo no... –el Dib le metió la paleta a la boca y estuvo a punto de derretirse ¡Era deliciosa! ¡Y dulce!-

-Vamos –y la paleta de la horrible perdición lo obligo a seguir al Dib. Estaba seguro que había sido eso y no que el quisiera acompañarlo de verdad-

En la sekundaria había ya pocos chicos que se disfrazaran para día de brujas sin embargo los que si lo habían hecho mostraban sus atuendos a sus compañeros y a todos aquellos que quisieran observarlos lo que solo empeoraba los nervios de Zim, haciendo que el irken temblara ligeramente, esperando a que se le fueran encima para beberse su sangre

-Por Júpiter, tranquilízate ¿Quieres? –le dijo el Dib con molestia y estuvo a punto de gritarle pero Zita (que había mutado en algo rosa con alas) se acercó a ellos y Zim sujeto el brazo de su novio, intentando escudarse con el-

-Hola Zim –saludo la chica con una sonrisa plástica- Tendré una fiesta de Halloween esta noche y estas invitado –le dijo al irken que la miraba espantado- Y tu Dib, aunque seas el novio de Zim, no estas invitado –el adolescente le gruño con molestia ¡Como si le importara en todo caso! Pero, por alguna razón que no entendía Zim se había convertido en un chico popular y seguía siéndolo a pesar de no asistir a ninguna de las reuniones o lugares a donde lo invitaban- Nos vemos después Zim. Piérdete Dib –se despidió la chica-

-¡Aléjate de mi jugo de vida! –le grito Zim con pánico-

-Está bien. Ya se fue –lo tranquilizo Dib- Vamos a clases

Siendo honestos realmente no le molestaba que Zim se comportara de ese modo. En realidad le parecía realmente lindo; resultaba curioso verlo espantado, con su carita asustada y -sobre todo- que se abrazara a él cuando alguien lo espantaba.

Las clases terminaron con Zim todavía abrazando su brazo izquierdo (que se había dormido hacía ya horas)

-Ahora vamos

-¿Uh? ¿A dónde?

-A mostrarte lo que ocurre realmente en Halloween

El Dib lo llevo por las calles hasta una tienda extraña y en el camino se encontraron con pequeñas larvas mutantes a las cuales alejo lanzándolas por los aires con los tentáculos de su PAK. Dib lo dejo esperando y luego de unos minutos ambos salieron de la tienda, cargando una bolsa de papel

-Toma

-¿Qué es esto Dib-cosa? –una vez dentro de su base el chico le entrego unas ropas extrañas-

-Tu solo póntelas –Zim obedeció algo dudoso y termino con una capa parecida a la que GIR estaba usando. Además de un broche en el pecho de la camisa y una banda en la cabeza- Genial. Ahora abre la boca –el irken lo miro con sospecha pero hizo lo que el Dib le dijo y se dio cuenta de que el humano había colocado algo parecido a dientes filosos sobre sus propios dientes- Ahora mírate en el espejo. Esta es la manera en que los humanos se disfrazan en noche de brujas

El irken se observo atentamente, revisando cada detalle y se sorprendió al ver que se parecía a los humanos mutantes

-¿Así es como se convierten en noche brujos? –le pregunto al chico-

-Si. Son solo disfraces ¿Qué te parece? –Zim se giro a verlo con un puchero-

-No me gusta

-Vamos. Te ves muy bien

-Pero... –el Dib sin embargo no lo dejo terminar y se acercó a besarlo, aunque esa vez introdujo su lengua a su boca, causándole una sensación nueva, extraña y agradable a su squeedly-spooch-

-Ahora iré a ponerme el mío –le dijo cuando se separaron y fue por la bolsa de papel. Zim suspiro resignado viéndose al espejo. No le gustaban las ropas pero hacían feliz a su Dib-gusano- No tuve tiempo por buscar el tuyo pero creo que este funcionara bien -¿Y si inventaba algo que convirtiera a los humanos en babosas klionitas gigantes? Mejor no; demasiado asqueroso- ¡Listo! ¿Qué tal?

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH! –grito Zim espantado al ver una cosa blanca noche brujo con los lentes de su Dib- ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE CON MI DIB-COSA?! –exigió saber, apuntando al extraño con todos los laser de su base-

-¡Soy yo, Zim! ¡Soy Dib! –le grito la cosa y se quito la tela blanca que llevaba encima-

-¡Dib-Humano! –suspiro Zim y se lanzo a abrazarlo, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara- Por un momento te convertiste en noche brujo ¡No te alejes de mi o te convertirás de nuevo! –Dib estuvo a punto de gritar y de darse de golpes en la cabeza contra la pared pero el irken parecía tan preocupado por él y lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si temiera que al dejarlo algo pudiera pasarle... Eso lo hizo sentir un "algo" cálido en su pecho. Zim se veía... lindo… pensó-

-Esta bien –pero el irken lo miro con duda- ¿No quieres ir a pedir dulces? –el azúcar siempre lo motivaba pero Zim levanto su rostro para verlo y negó con la cabeza, con una expresión tan... linda...-

-No quiero que te conviertas en noche brujo Dib-cosa

-Estaré bien

-Pero... ¿Y si te dejo solo y comienzas a mutar de nuevo? –Dib lo pensó un momento y luego lo tomo de la mano-

-Si vamos juntos nada me pasara –era imposible que Zim entendiera lo que era Halloween realmente así que decidió mentirle un poco, al menos para que no viviera aterrorizado cada año- Ahora que ya estas disfrazado todos creerán que ya eres uno de ellos y no te molestaran. Y mientras no me sueltes nada me pasara tampoco. Y podemos ir a pedir dulces ¿Qué te parece? –Zim lo pensó un momento-

-Bien... Pero no te alejes de mi Dib-larva –le advirtió y apretó su mano con fuerza-

Todo iba muy bien luego de un rato. Zim estaba extasiado con el hecho de que los humanos regalaran dulces a sus congéneres mutantes y cargaba una enorme bolsa de dulces en su brazo izquierdo mientras que su mano derecha seguía sujetando la suya tercamente. Le había sugerido sentarse para comerlos en paz pero el irken no quería que se transformara, así que tuvo que decirle que bastaba con que estuviera cerca de él para estar a salvo

-Las festividades humanas son muy extrañas... Son la primera raza que conozco que tiene que mutar para celebrar algo –Dib suspiro internamente y rescato una paleta de uva antes de que Zim se lo terminara todo-

-Si, mutantes... –de pronto recordó algo- Oye Zim... –el irken lo miro con la boca llena de dulces- Yo... quería decirte, que...

-Tienes la cara roja ¿Estás enfermo Dib-cosa?

-¡N-No! -negó Dib completamente sonrojado-

-Pero estas rojo y... ¡Tienes gérmenes! –Zim lo apunto acusadoramente con el dedo-

-¡No! ¡Escucha!

-¡Gérmenes!

-¡Zim! –el irken lo miro con enojo-

-¿Por qué le gritas al gran Zim?

-Escúchame. Escúchame con atención... –el irken asintió con la cabeza y puso cara seria, la misma que usaba para pensar en planes que (increíblemente) funcionaban- Yo, quiero decirte que te... Que te qui...

-¡Dulce o truco! –interrumpieron un grupo de niños de primero de primaria disfrazados como el cast de una película de piratas-

-¡AAAAHHHHHHH! ¡NOCHE BRUJOS! –grito Zim espantado y comenzó a arrojar niños a todas direcciones con los tentáculos de su PAK- ¡NOCHE BRUJOS DIB! ¡NOCHE BRUJOS! –chillo abrazándose a su pecho y casi destrozándole los tímpanos-

-Esta bien Zim, ya se fueron –el irken se tranquilizo un poco luego de un rato y se sentó entre sus piernas, todavía recargando la cabeza en su pecho-

-¿Qué ibas a decirme Dib-cosa? –el chico parpadeo un par de veces y cuando finalmente recordó lo que quería decirle le sonrió casi con dulzura-

-Que te quiero

* * *

(1) Zim se refiere a las películas de terror que suelen pasar en esos días


	2. Parte dos

Invasor Zim

ZADR

Título: **El terrible día de Halloween de la perdición tenebrosa**

Resumen: **Un Halloween más en la tierra**

Advertencias: **Síp, esto es un ZADR –Zim And Dib Romance- así que si no te gusta este género te recomiendo regresar.**

Aclaraciones:** Esta historia pertenece al Concurso de **Halloween+Otras cosas** que comenzó **Mizu-chan** en el** Foro IZ-Latino** en **DeviantART**. Es el primer concurso en el que participo y solo espero que todo vaya bien**

Comentarios: **Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Halloween y no estoy muy segura de como hacer esto sin embargo, luego de terminar mi trilogía he estado algo aburrida mientras trabajo en mi siguiente long-fic de IZ. Como ya dije antes este es el primer concurso en el que participo y si bien me encantaría ganar algún premio estoy feliz de poder participar por primera vez en el foro**

Descargo de responsabilidad: **Nop, no soy Jhonen Vázquez, ni soy gente de Nickelodeon así que Invasor Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Tristemente. De modo que no gano dineros para comprar nutrientes haciendo esto. Y eso es aún más triste.**

**Y síp, este es un pobre intento de fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El terrible día de Halloween de la perdición tenebrosa.**

**Parte dos.**

Iban de regreso a la base de Zim todavía tomados de la mano y arrojando por los aires a cualquier persona disfrazada que se acercara demasiado. El irken seguía siendo ignorante de las costumbres humanas pero al parecer había aprendido lo suficiente como para comprender a medias lo que intento decirle con el "Te quiero"

-Y entonces cayó dentro de una madriguera profunda y así fue como logro sobrevivir a la purga orgánica de Blorch

-Donde vive la gente rata asesina ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, vivían antes de Skoodge y la purga

-¿Y que hicieron con ese planeta?

-Mn... Creo que ahora es un planeta estacionamiento. Si hubiera conquistado la tierra ahora también sería un planeta estacionamiento –Dib lo miro un momento-

-¿Y que piensas ahora?

-"¿Quién querría destruir un planeta que tiene tantos dulces?" –el chico sonrió aliviado y paso el brazo por los hombros de Zim para acercarlo más a él- Oye Dib-larva...

-Dime

-Creo que...

-¡UN VIRGEN! ¡A POR EL CHICAS! –gritaron de pronto y en un instante Dib se encontró tirado en el piso con el irken encima de él. Se hubiera sonrojado si los ojos de Zim no mostraran una frialdad aterradora- ¡Tómenlo y también a su amigo! –escucho el grito de una voz chillona y unas palabras susurradas y luego, una luz potente estallo en todas partes-

_-Eterbá latrop_ –alcanzo a escuchar antes de que su espalda chocara contra algo realmente duro y sentir el peso de Zim caer sobre él-

-Arriba Dib, estamos en desventaja y a campo abierto –le dijo Zim y lo tomo del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. El chico miro a su alrededor y se topo con un escenario aterrador-

Estaban en un cementerio realmente antiguo. La maleza se había tragado casi todas las tumbas y las construcciones. La luz que los iluminaba era realmente poca y tanto el cielo como la luna estaban teñidos de color rojo... No se habría preocupado de ser eso solamente pero el ambiente se sentía sofocante y espeluznante. Y podía sentir una vibración bajo sus pies y algo que se negó a calificar como "arañazos" en la tierra que pisaban

-¿Dónde estamos? –pregunto Zim-

-No lo sé pero algo me dice que ya no estamos en la ciudad... –el irken negó con la cabeza-

-Sentí como si nos hubieran transportado... No estamos en el mundo de tu cabeza otra vez ¿Verdad? –le pregunto con sospecha-

-¡Claro que no! –respondió indignado- Puede que se parezca un poco pero ahora ya conozco mejor a mi cabeza y sé qué...

¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zim sintió vibrar sus antenas por la fuerza del grito de Dib y se giro de inmediato para ver lo que ocurría; una mano esquelética salida desde la tierra había tomado a su Dib de la pierna... Y lo peor era que muy pronto otra mano sujeto su pierna libre y una cabeza sin piel ni órganos comenzó a asomarse, abriéndose camino desde la misma tierra

-¡Zombies! ¡ZOMBIES! –grito Dib y esta vez Zim no supo si estaba asustado o emocionado pero aun así se acercó a donde estaba y con un simple pisotón destrozo la cabeza y las manos que capturaron a su Dib-cosa- Esos eran...

-¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré! ¡Están aquí! –los dos reconocieron el mismo chillido con voz de mujer que los había llevado a ese lugar y sin pensarlo siquiera Zim lo tomo de la mano y prácticamente lo arrastro detrás de él- ¡Se escapan!

-¡Atrápalos Mary! –grito una segunda voz también de mujer-

-_Sodanednoc netreipsed_ –susurro una tercera voz y cientos de manos salieron de la tierra al mismo tiempo-

-¡Zombies! –Zim se detuvo de inmediato y se abrazó con fuerza al torso de Dib. El chico creyó por un momento que el irken se había espantado de nuevo y por eso lo abrazaba pero de inmediato sus pies perdieron contacto con el piso y se encontró levantado a más de un metro del suelo con ayuda de las patas biónicas de Zim-

-Hay que buscar un escondite –le dijo su novio y comenzaron a moverse con facilidad por el terreno escarpado, a salvo de los muertos vivientes que intentaban alcanzarlos. Las patas del PAK destrozaban todo lo que se interponía en su camino o molestaban a Zim y en unos minutos se alejaron lo suficiente. Dib alcanzo a ver un mausoleo bien conservado y decidieron esconderse dentro-

-Okey, definitivamente ya no estamos en casa –dijo el adolescente al ver el nombre y la fecha en la cripta- William O'Brian, 1678... No hay ascendencia irlandesa en la ciudad y, además, la localidad fue construida hace sesenta años...

-Noche brujos Dib –susurro Zim y el chico se lanzo a la ventana para ver a sus perseguidoras; Tres mujeres vestidas a la usanza antigua. Lo raro en ellas era que estaban volando sobre unas escobas-

-¡Los perdiste Mary! –le grito la que tenía el cabello negro a la otra de cabello castaño-

-Lo siento Constanze –respondió la castaña-

-Tranquilas. Ya están aquí, no podrán escapar de nosotras –les dijo la mujer pelirroja-

-Tienes razón May –aplaudió Constanze, la del cabello negro-

-Vamos a buscarlos. Mary ve al sur. Constanze tu ve al norte. Yo me encargare del este y el oeste –las mujeres se separaron y ambos se quedaron en silencio-

-Son brujas Zim –le dijo al irken que ya había abierto la boca- Y algo me dice que ya no estamos en nuestra dimensión...

-Una bruja dice palabras para que sucedan cosas, igual a los comandos para computador –le dijo Zim- Así nos trajo aquí y así hizo que las cosas zombies salieran

-Son conjuros... Si supiéramos las palabras tal vez... –un crujido bajo sus pies los puso en alerta-

-Busquemos otro lugar antes de que las cosas zombies nos encuentren –sugirió el irken y Dib asintió-

Salieron del cementerio con ayuda de las patas biónicas y una vez fuera observaron a su alrededor. La ciudad estaba destrozada, como si ahí se hubiera llevado a cabo una guerra... Dib la creyó abandonada un segundo hasta que vio pasar caminando a un espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza y envuelto en llamas... El chico lo miro sorprendido de que el fuego no lo consumiera y el otro los miro también. El ser quito su atención de Zim muy pronto pero a él lo miro con intensidad. Dib casi podía oírlo llamar a las brujas...

Una pata biónica atravesó la cabeza de calabaza y la punta se abrió en varios fragmentos provocando que, cuando Zim la retiro, se hiciera pedazos. El cuerpo del espantapájaros se consumió finalmente con el fuego y Dib pudo respirar tranquilo

-Todos te observan Dib-cosa. Hasta las brujas están detrás de ti... –gruño el irken-

-¿A mí? ¿Es a mí a quien buscan? –pregunto sorprendido y Zim asintió-

-Pareces muy humano Dib, hay que ocultarte hasta encontrar un escondite -el irken lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta un hueco entre unos edificios. Ahí se quito el disfraz y se lo entrego- Ponte esto para que ellos crean que ya eres un noche brujo –Dib asintió y se cambio lo más rápido que pudo, intentando no sonrojarse por el hecho de que Zim lo viera sin camisa. Pensando en eso alzo la vista para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que el irken no llevaba camisa tampoco... Un brazo de su PAK le estaba entregando una nueva pero estaba desnudo de la cadera para arriba-

¿Por qué Zim usaba pantalones tan cortos de cintura?

Impulsado por sus instintos tal vez se acercó a su novio y lo atrapo entre la pared y su cuerpo. Zim lo miro extrañado pero sin sospechar nada y eso hizo que la sangre bajara de un tirón a algún lugar bajo su ombligo. El irken se quito los colmillos y Dib abrió la boca esperando a que se los pusiera cosa que el otro hizo, excitándolo más

-Dib... Estas rojo de la cara otra vez –le dijo Zim con preocupación y el chico se pego a él, chocando piel con piel y sorprendiendo al irken- E-estás, caliente Dib... –susurro Zim y el adolescente no pudo más-

Lo abrazo por la cintura y asalto su boca con hambre, disfrutando del beso y del primer contacto piel con piel que tenía en su vida... Zim dejo salir unos ruiditos deliciosos y su boca cobro vida propia, recorriendo la mandíbula y el cuello del irken en donde beso, lamió y clavo sus falsos colmillos, arrancándole un gemido gutural a Zim

-D-Dib... Es... Est... –su lengua regreso a atacar la boca del ex invasor y el otro lo sujeto con fuerza-

-¿Te, gus,ta?

-Tan bueno... –susurro Zim- D-Dib, yo...

Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh

El aullido hizo que se le helara la sangre porque lo escucho claramente a su espalda, no pudo girarse para ver lo que ocurría porque su cuerpo se congelo por la impresión pero si pudo ver las patas biónicas salir del PAK de Zim y lanzarse hacia lo que fuera que estuviera detrás suyo. Escucho un gimoteo dolorido y la carne abrirse por el metal e incluso distinguió un golpe húmedo (por la sangre probablemente). Cuando las patas regresaron Dib vio con horror que estaban bañadas de sangre. Escucho el golpe sordo de un cuerpo caer a su espalda y finalmente pudo moverse, girándose despacio para observar

-Es un hombre lobo –o al menos lo era antes de que Zim lo trozara. Dib trago duro, ya no sabía que le daba mas miedo; Estar en ese lugar o Zim-

-Ponte el disfraz Dib –le ordeno el irken y el chico obedeció sin oponerse. Ya antes había visto a Zim atacando con su poder de irken entrenado e internamente le agradeció a todos los seres sobrenaturales que vigilaban el balance el universo que Zim no lo hubiera atacado antes como lo estaba haciendo con esos monstruos. Después de todo ¿Qué podía hacer él si el irken lo atravesaba con las patas del PAK y lo destrozaba igual que al hombre lobo? Zim pudo destruirlo en un segundo si lo hubiera querido- Llamas demasiado la atención –le dijo el irken ya sin su disfraz humano. Estuvo a punto de reír por lo gracioso de eso pero se contuvo, con el miedo que estaba sintiendo tal vez tuviera un ataque de histeria por el estrés. Zim se quito el PAK un segundo y mientras la mochila flotaba tras él se coloco la camisa de su uniforme. En cuanto termino el PAK se adhirió automáticamente a su espalda- Iré a ver

El irken se acercó a la entrada el callejón y asomo las antenas, moviéndolas de una manera que Dib jamás había visto ¿Él...? ¿Podía hacer eso?

-Despejado. Vamos

Si. De verdad podía hacerlo. Lo que era predecible sabiendo que descendía de una raza con evolución insectoide

Al principio, cuando lo conoció, creyó que sus antenas servían como apoyo auditivo o para su equilibrio pero conforme crecía comenzó a suponer que debían tener otras funciones si Zim las cuidaba tanto. Apenas ahora confirmaba su teoría de que las usaba igual que los insectos terrestres: Le servían como localizador de sonidos e incluso para detectar posibles obstáculos en su camino si no podía verlos... Probablemente detectaba las vibraciones sonoras en el aire y así se daba cuenta si había un enemigo cerca

El irken caminaba pegando el hombro a su brazo, intentando mantener contacto con él todo el tiempo y dejando sus manos disponibles en caso de un ataque

-Nos miran –le susurro Dib al sentir como un esqueleto dirigía su rostro hacia ellos. Pudo sentir el peso de su mirada a pesar de que las cuencas donde debían ir sus ojos estaban vacías-

-Actúa natural. Mantente tranquilo. No hagas movimientos bruscos –dijo Zim en voz baja aunque no estaba seguro de si era para él o para si mismo y siguió caminando con firmeza; siempre parecía que estaba en un desfile militar-

-Pero...

-No debemos llamar demasiado la atención. Estos noche brujos deben estar acostumbrados a ver nuevos noche brujos por eso solo nos miran con curiosidad... Pasa lo mismo con las razas sobrevivientes a las purgas, los que trabajan en el planeta nos miran de manera extraña –Dib asintió entendiendo-

-Si no fuera normal para ellos recibir monstruos nuevos habrían saltado por nosotros en cuanto aparecimos por la calle ¿Cierto? –Zim asintió con la cabeza-

Todo estaba prácticamente a oscuras excepto por la poca luz roja de la luna que los bañaba. La calle estaba rota y agrietada en todas partes y había maleza y ramas creciendo en las paredes de los edificios, todos parecían abandonados. Cientos de ojos rojos de diferentes tamaños aparecían entre las grietas de las paredes y el piso, observándolos y siguiéndolos con la vista hasta que desaparecían de su campo de visión... Un cadáver en putrefacción difícilmente cubierto con vendajes caminaba lentamente hacia ellos, con un hueco de su ojo vacío, lanzando quejidos cortos y guturales como si estuviera sufriendo un gran dolor pero le era imposible gemir sobre ello. Dib se tenso al verlo pero la momia los paso de largo, reconociendo su presencia con un quejido mas largo a modo de saludo

Poco a poco la calle fue llenándose con mas de esos seres extraños y el chico comenzó a interesarse mas que preocuparse a diferencia de Zim a quien podía sentir temblando contra su brazo pero seguía manteniéndose firme... Y Dib sintió un profundo respeto por su novio; si los niños disfrazados lo espantaban debía ser aterrorizante ver a los monstruos verdaderos aparecer frente a él.

Un niño pequeño con marcas de puntos en todo el cuerpo corrió a su lado, tenía la piel azul y una parte de su boca no estaba, dejando ver la dentadura inferior y una buena parte de su lengua también azul. El niño los miro atentamente y soltó una risita que le congelo la sangre en las venas, luego regreso corriendo al lugar de donde había venido. Una masa gigante de lo que parecía liquido hirviendo comenzó a caminar desde la acera de enfrente hacia ellos, probablemente quería observarlos igual que el pequeño pero Zim saco sus patas biónicas todavía cubiertas con la sangre del hombre lobo y las extendió, mirando al ser con una mirada de fría furia contenida, haciendo que retrocediera intimidado... Dib creyó que parecía un insecto de verdad tenebroso con las sombras danzando a su alrededor y las patas ensangrentadas custodiándolos mientras seguían avanzando

Mas adelante se toparon con la larga y desgarbada figura de un hombre con traje de época, extremadamente delgado con el rostro cadavérico que les hizo una reverencia educada a modo de cortesía

-Saludos extranjeros ¿Son ustedes nuevos residentes o forasteros? –hablo con una voz sepulcral y tenebrosa. Dib trago saliva y sintió el cuerpo de Zim estremecerse pero el irken movió las patas a su alrededor, como si estuvieran desperezándose-

-¿Tú que crees? –respondió de mala gana. El otro sonrió-

-Veo que siguen afectados por el cambio... Permítanme ofrecerles esta morada, será su hogar mientras se acostumbran al nuevo mundo –les dijo con lo que parecía amabilidad pero con su voz espeluznante, se escuchaba como una sentencia-

-Le agradecemos su hospitalidad caballero –intervino Dib entonces, recordando como hablaban los actores en esas viejas películas. El otro lo miro fijamente entonces (si es que podía hacerlo porque no tenía ojos)- Esta en lo correcto al afirmar que nos encontramos afectados. Siendo honestos, no sabemos como llegamos hasta aquí

-Hay diferentes círculos en las dimensiones de las abominaciones infernales, es normal que a veces las realidades se crucen y haya intercambio de condenados –sonrió el caballero muerto- Adelante por favor

Una sombra con ojos rojos descendió desde el cielo y paso sobre su cabeza, riendo maniáticamente

-Odio la noche de brujas –gruño el irken en cuanto entraron a la casa con cuidado de no levantar demasiado la voz-

-Ya esta bien Zim. Ya se fue –Dib lo escucho suspirar con alivio y repentinamente comprendió algo. Y se sintió sumamente culpable por ello "Se esta haciendo el fuerte por mí. Porque no quiere asustarme"- Oye Zim... –pero el irken no dio señal de haberlo escuchado. En su lugar tomo una de las cortinas de la casa y comenzó a limpiar las patas biónicas de su PAK- Zim escúchame –el chico se planto frente a él y el otro no tuvo mas opción que mirarlo- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No me gusta estar aquí. Me siento... raro... –el peso de la culpa aumento dramáticamente entonces-

-Escucha Zim yo... Lo lamento. Sé que todo esto te espanta y eso y que todo es mi culpa ya que... –pero el irken lo interrumpió-

-¡Zim no tiene miedo! Los humanos noche brujos son mas aterradores que estos –le gruño indignado, cruzándose de brazos y girando su rostro para no verlo-

-¿Te dan mas miedo los disfraces que los monstruos de verdad? Cada día estas mas demente, lo juro –se quejo el chico- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Tenemos que averiguar la manera de regresar... Pobre GIR, debe estar sufriendo entre todos esos humanos mutantes

...

En algún lugar de la ciudad

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!

-¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO!

-¡AUXILIO!

-¡Buaaaa! Mami, se cayo mi helado...

-Te comprare otro cielo, por ahora estamos huyendo por nuestras vidas

Una enorme masa verde y deforme se movía lentamente por las calles con manchas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo y un sospechoso olor a azúcar rancio

-Duuulceeesss –amenazo la cosa verde-

...

-Solo espero que este bien. Pobre GIR

-Seguramente lo estará –lo animo Dib- Me pregunto si tendrán una biblioteca en este lugar, tal vez ahí haya algo que podamos usar –Zim coloco una pinza en su barbilla-

-Hay que averiguarlo... –el irken abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza. Fuera de la casa había una multitud de monstruos diferentes- Oye tu, la asquerosa larva muerta y putrefacta –le grito al niño que los había visto momentos atrás- ¿Tienen biblioteca aquí? –el niño asintió con una risita espeluznante- ¿Dónde esta? –y la larva apunto al final de la calle, donde un enorme edificio con el aún más enorme letrero de "BIBLIOTECA" se imponía- ¿Por qué no lo vimos antes? –se pregunto antes de azotar la puerta- Esta al final de la calle

-Vamos entonces

Pasaron varias horas revisando en los estantes por libros de hechizos y brujerías. Menos mal que la bibliotecaria (una muñeca de trapo con ojos de botón) tenía todo perfectamente ordenado o les habría tomado días encontrarlos. Cuando abrieron el primer libro sin embargo una mano salió de él y atrapo la cara de Dib, jalándolo para llevarlo con él. Zim sujeto el brazo negro y tiro de él con fuerza, arrancándoselo a la criatura del libro que chillo de dolor mientras las páginas se teñían de rojo... Y eso paso cuatro veces más. Prácticamente cada libro que abrían intentaba matar o arrastrar a Dib dentro

-Es imposible. No sacaremos nada así –se quejo el chico después del cuarto intento- Necesitamos saber porque nos trajeron aquí...

-Algunas veces son cosas que simplemente ocurren –les dijo la bibliotecaria. Era la única que actuaba de manera más normal-

-¿Sabes porque las brujas trajeron a un humano aquí? –le pregunto Zim-

-Están intentando liberar a su maestro y para eso necesitan la vida de un virgen... Fueron muy torpes, oí que lo perdieron –Dib asintió-

-Las vimos buscar algo cuando llegamos aquí

-Oh bueno, seguramente lo encontraran. Son realmente tercas cuando se lo proponen... Disculpa mi atrevimiento pero ¿Por qué te condenaron? –le pregunto a Zim- Tu alma no es de este mundo y las almas extranjeras no están bajo nuestra jurisdicción ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Él me arrastro aquí –le dijo con simpleza apuntando a su novio-

-¡Oye! –protesto Dib indignado-

-Es cierto, tú me trajiste aquí. Y la otra vez me llevaste a esa dimensión horrible ¿Recuerdas?

-Bueno si pero... Olvídalo –la bibliotecaria sonrió-

-Se ven muy bien juntos. Los dejare a solas

-¿A su maestro? –se pregunto Dib una vez que la muñeca los dejo solos otra vez- ¿Quién...? ¡Por mercurio! ¡Es Él! –grito el chico espantado. Podía ser amante de lo paranormal pero "Él" estaba fuera de su curiosidad-

-¿Él? ¿"Él" quien?

-"Él" El caído, la manifestación de todo mal y traición... –hablo Dib mientras todo a su alrededor se oscurecía más y más-

-¿Un payaso sin cabeza? –pregunto Zim confundido y Dib lo miro fijamente-

-No lo entenderías... De cualquier modo no podemos dejar que las brujas lo liberen y menos si me quieren a mi para hacerlo

-Ella dijo que necesitaban un virgen ¿Qué es "virgen"? ¿Tú eres virgen verdad Dib-cosa? –el chico se sonrojo terriblemente haciendo que Zim lo mirara extrañado- ¿Qué es?

-Bu... Bueno es... Es cuando, cuando alguien no ha, tenido... relaciones... intimas... –susurro tan bajo que rogo porque Zim no lo hubiera escuchado-

-¿Qué nunca tuvo ese sexo que usan para reproducirse?

-¡Cállate! –le grito Dib avergonzado-

-¿Por qué te pones rojo Dib? Según lo que he estudiado de tu raza los humanos de tu edad suelen tener de ese sexo por primera vez así que supongo es normal que no lo hayas hecho todavía –le dijo el irken como si hablara del clima- Si eso de virgen es lo que buscan las brujas entonces debe bastar con que dejes de serlo ¿No?

-Su-supongo... –tartamudeo el chico-

-Entonces tengamos sexo y ya

Se ahogo

No supo como pero sintió que se ahogaba y un repentino ataque de tos lo dejo sin aire un momento ¿Qué demonios se creía Zim? ¿Qué era tan fácil? Claro, quería tener sexo con él pero no de inmediato, le parecía demasiado rápido para su relación

-¿Estas bien Dib-cosa?

-Y-yo... Mejor vamos, re-regresemos

-¿Tendremos sexo?

-¡Claro que no! No sabes de lo que estas hablando

-Claro que lo sé. Los he visto haciendo sexo antes –le gruño Zim molesto-

-¿T-tú qué...?

-Era necesario averiguar todos los aspectos de la especie –le dijo Zim defendiéndose- Y para que lo sepas ese sexo me parece muy asqueroso y escandaloso. Fluidos por todas partes y humanos gritando, es repugnante –simplemente supo que en lo que le quedara de vida no iba a poder estar más avergonzado que en ese momento- ¿Por qué te pusiste rojo otra vez?

-Cállate Zim –respondió con un hilo de voz mientras salían de la biblioteca. De pronto todo se sentía muy caliente-

-¡Los encontré! –gritaron de pronto y el chico agradeció que el susto le bajara el sonrojo- ¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré! –canturreo la bruja castaña que volaba frente a ellos-

-¿De que estás hablando cosa bruja? –pregunto Zim haciéndose el desentendido y colocándose frente a él para que no lo viera-

-No seas tan inocente alma extranjera –dijo de pronto otra bruja, la pelirroja- Mary conoce bien el olor de los jóvenes vírgenes. El disfraz pudo confundir a los otros pero no a los sentidos de mi hermana...

-¡Que divertido! Jamás había visto a un alma extranjera ¡Es tan curiosa! –finalmente llego la bruja de cabello negro-

Zim saco las patas biónicas de su PAK y retrocedió hasta sentir a Dib chocar contra su PAK entonces, con un movimiento rápido, cambió posiciones para que la espalda del chico quedara en su pecho

-¡Aléjense de mi Dib-cosa! –les grito-

-Estás en nuestro territorio ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer contra nosotros? –le dijo la pelirroja con burla. Zim hizo que las patas formaran un rectángulo y colocando las manos frente a él una luz comenzó a formarse en el interior de la figura hasta que, un instante después, un rayo salió de ahí golpeando a la bruja castaña y arrojándola lejos de ellos-

-¡Maldito! –grito Constanze, la de cabello negro, y le lanzo un rayo también pero Zim hizo que sus patas se replegaran y a su alrededor se formo una especie de campo de fuerza redondo que desviaba los rayos que las brujas les lanzaban-

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –dijo Dib nervioso mientras veía ráfagas de colores por todas partes- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos? –repitió compulsivamente intentando encontrar una respuesta-

-Cállate Dib-larva necesito concentrarme

-Si tan solo supiera como nos trajeron aquí

-Ya te dije que uso palabras como los comandos de computador –le dijo molesto-

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero necesito saber las palabras que dijo

-Eterbá latrop –le dijo Zim con molestia-

-¿Qúe?

-Eso fue lo que dijo; Eterbá latrop. Tu raza inferior tiene incluso una inferior capacidad auditiva Dib-cosa

-¿Por qué no funciona? Si dijiste las palabras debió funcionar ¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-¿Y yo que sé? ¡Tú eres el de las cosas de parachuting!

-¡Es paranormal!

-¡Lo que sea!

-¡Ríndete alma extranjera! ¡No puedes estar así por siempre! –le grito una bruja-

-¡Claro! –grito Dib, entendiendo- No funciona porque eres extraterrestre. Tal vez si yo lo hago...

-¡Pues hazlo! Me estoy cansando Dib-larva –el chico asintió e inspiro profundamente-

_-Eterbá latrop_ –dijo con firmeza y una luz aún mas potente que la del campo de fuerza los envolvió. Cuando abrieron los ojos de nuevo estaban de regreso en su dimensión y afuera de la casa de Zim- ¡Funciono!

-Esas cosas brujas... ¡Te querían quitar de mis garras! –se quejo el irken con furia-

-Y será nuestro alma extranjera –un portal nuevo apareció frente a ellos y las brujas lo cruzaron, mirándolos con enfado- Ahora entréganoslo o... ¡¿Q-Qué es eso?! –grito de pronto la pelirroja mirando a algún lugar detrás de ellos. Las otras dos mujeres gritaron con terror también-

-¡Es horrible!

-¡Terrible! –chillaron antes de desaparecer de nuevo junto con el portal-

-Eso fue raro –admitió Dib-

-Duuuulceeeeeees –gruño a su espalda una enorme masa verde y asquerosa-

-¿Q-Qué...? –por un segundo Dib temió haber llevado con ellos un monstruo de la otra dimensión-

-¡GIR! ¿Por qué te terminaste todos los dulces del gran Zim? –grito el irken enfadado

-Duuuulceeeeeess –dijo de nuevo el deforme SIR-

-¡Eres un...! –un niño pequeño con disfraz de calabaza que estaba tirado a sus pies se arrastró a tomar la bota de Zim-

-Ayuda, por favor... –le pidió al irken-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NOCHE BRUJO! –grito Zim espantado y lo sujeto con un tentáculo de su PAK para lanzarlo por los aires lejos de ellos-

-Es en serio Zim... –le dijo Dib al irken que tenía abrazado contra el pecho, temblando de miedo- Cada día estas mas demente...

-¡Mientes!

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo n_n**

**¡Feliz Halloween adelantado! **


End file.
